Obey Your Thirst
by koichii
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is the new music teacher of the five music genius. A parody of the new Sprite commercial.


**A/N: **This is unedited. I just copied and pasted this from my Tumblr account. Inspired by the new Sprite commercial. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Obey Your Thirst<strong>

"Good morning, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I will be your music teacher for the whole duration of the summer workshop," the pretty bluenette said as he let his gaze roam on his five students. He was told by his friend, and fellow music teacher, Momoi Satsuki that these five were prodigies on their chosen field of music. Time to see that now. "But before we begin, I need to hear you play first so I can determine the type of lesson each of you will have to get."

The students, eager to impress and please their adorable teacher, immediately moved. Kise Ryota was the first to go with his flute and played a lovely tune while giving his beloved teacher seductive glances which was promptly ignored. Aomine Daiki then went next and played his own rendition of Smells Like Teen Spirit on bass (which made me shed tears of joy cos it was so beautiful lol).

After that cool playing, the tanned teen gave Kuroko a wink before he went back to his seat to give way to the green-haired Midorima Shintaro who was carrying a violin. "Just to make sure you don't get the wrong idea, I'm not playing this for you," he told the bluenette but the small blush on his face revealed otherwise.

"Of course, Midorima-kun," Kuroko, ever the polite one, replied. "Let's hear you play then."

Heaving a deep breath, the greenhead placed the instrument on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Soon, Pachelbel Canon began to fill the room.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said once the green head was done. Midorima nodded, the blush on his cheeks never leaving as he took his seat once more. The purple-haired teen, and the tallest among the group, then got up. In his hand was a golden saxophone.

"I'm going to play a sweet one for you, Kuro-chin." How they all manage to give him nicknames seconds after they met was beyond Kuroko's comprehension. Not that he minded though. "This is just for you, Kuro-chin." And with that, the purple-haired giant began to play Somewhere Over the Rainbow on his sax.

"Awwww~" Kise swooned, his hands on his cheeks and his expression like that of a maiden in love. "So good, Murasakicchi! I'm going to practice more so I could play something prettier for Kurokocchi, ssu!"

When Murasakibara Atsushi went back to his seat with a smug look after Kuroko smiled at him, the bluenette's eyes then focused on the last student. "Akashi-kun, it's your turn."

Akashi Seijuurou nodded and without any word, stood up and headed to the piano situated beside Kuroko. "Any request, Tetsuya?" he asked when he poised in front of the ebony grand piano.

"Surprise me, Akashi-kun."

"If you say so." And then the redhead proceeded to play something that Kuroko Tetsuya, in his 24 years of living, found very horrible. Akashi Seijuurou's playing was off-key, making the bluenette wonder if he's tone-deaf or something. Seeing the bothered looks of his other students, he decided to interrupt.

"Akashi-kun, it's alright. You can stop now."

"Ho?" Akashi sounded amused despite the raised eyebrow and the challenging gaze. Nevertheless, he stopped playing, making the others heave a sigh of relief though bewilderment was evident on their features.

Kuroko turned to the group before speaking. "You are good in your respective fields. I'll meet each of you, individually, once a week. You can give me your preferred schedule later." Kise and Aomine have huge grins on their faces at the prospect of being alone with their precious teacher while Midorima blushed again and Murasakibara was smiling. The bluenette smiled at his students' enthusiasm before he turned back to Akashi who was staring at him intently. Refusing to be intimidated at the redhead's gaze, he spoke, "But Akashi-kun is an exception. You have to come here every day so we can hone your skills better."

The room went silent at that announcement while Akashi nodded calmly, not the least bit offended that he was indirectly regarded not good enough by his adorable teacher. "Anytime for you, Tetsuya." He then flashed the other four a smug smile which eliminated their own set of smiles.

_So that's why he was pretending to play horribly a while ago! _they all thought, realisation dawning upon them. Akashi's smile widened at his friends' expressions.

"As much as I hate to admit it but Akashi's outwitted us on this one," Midorima said which had the other three nodding glumly in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>#obeyyourthirst<strong>


End file.
